


Soul Composition

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Mirajane didn't believe in soulmates until she met Erza.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Soul Composition

Soulmates wasn’t a concept I ever believed in until she came along. To have someone fill an emptiness in you and be able to complete your thoughts for you, to be the finishing touch and missing piece in your life that you needed, is astounding. If someone told me back then that the white haired girl I met when we were kids was my soul mate? I wouldn’t believe it.

Erza had been my rival as kids and even when we’d argue, there was something about her that kept pulling me in. She was annoying and hypnotic at the same time and I swore if I ever died and got another chance at life, I’d choose her again. I’d choose her every time. It didn’t matter if we were in the here and now, or reborn back in Victorian era, or if we were a thousand years into the future living on another planet entirely, I’d find her there. And I’d choose her over anyone every single time. It was only fair, she was the one by my side when no one else was.

There’s many different legends about soul mates, two souls bound together by an invisible red thread, that we all originated from a being combined of two bodies having four arms, four legs, and two faces on the same torso when the god Zeus divided them, leaving each of us to search forever for our missing half. whatever the legend, whatever souls are made of, hers and mine are the same. In most Asian cultures there are legends about red threads of fate. A single red thread tying two souls together that are destined to be with one another one day. As I let her hair slip through my fingers, I smiled at the irony. It was right there all along, she was my red thread of fate and I’d never be able to break away from her. It’s not like I wanted to anyway.

If this was my fate then so be it, if she could learn to love me, in spite of the demon I could become then maybe, just maybe this truly was our fate. Silver threads or red threads, it didn’t matter anymore. Whatever souls were made of, hers and mine were the same and I wouldn’t settle for anything or anyone less than her and I wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
